Imperial Andermani Navy
The Imperial Andermani Navy, or IAN, was the spacegoing military force of the Andermani Empire. Andermani military vessels carried the prefix IANS (Imperial Andermani Navy Ship). Its motto was Pro Gloria et Patria ("for glory and country").This motto was originally conceived by Frederick the Great for the armies of Prussia on Old Earth. As German was the Empire's official language, the ranks of the IAN were usually known in that language. Overview and Mission The Imperial Andermani Navy's main mission was the defense of the Empire and its national interests from enemy aggression, and it also collaborated providing armed support and naval power for the Empire's foreign policy. While not as large as the Royal Manticoran Navy, it was considered to be one of the major navies in the human-settled galaxy. When needed, the Navy dispatched forces to secure systems which the Empire wished to incorporate to its territory, ostensibly as part of a "peacekeeping effort", such as it happened with the Gregor Republic. ( ) As the Empire considered the chaos-ridden Silesian Confederacy as its next ground for expansion, the IAN maintained a sizeable naval presence in Silesian space, and conducted anti-piracy missions and escort duties throughout the Confederacy. ( , ) An important faction within the Imperial Navy's officer corps favored a direct confrontation with the Star Kingdom of Manticore, as they considered the Star Kingdom to be an obstacle for Imperial expansion in Silesia. Following the First Havenite-Manticoran War, the IAN made use of the intelligence acquired from Manticore to develop their own improved inertial compensators, missile pods, pod-laying warships and new-style LACs, but the actual process of incorporating those developments throughout the Fleet had been frayed with delays as the workforce and shipyards of the IAN adapted to the new technologies. ( , ) Organization Within the IAN, Home Fleet was organized and charged with protecting the New Berlin System. As well forces present on the Silesian Confederacy area around 1919 PD were described as the "Silesian fleet".Around 1909 PD, Sachsen Station was commanded by a senior officer with the rank of Commodore, while the strenghtening Andermani forces were commanded by a full Admiral and even a Großadmiral. ( , ) The Andermani military had no separate Marine Corps, and thus the ground forces embarked on IAN warships came from the Imperial Andermani Army. ( ) Uniforms and Insignia IAN uniforms were white and high-collared, and included a tall visored cap. Those IAN officers who belonged to the Imperial family and stood in the direct line of succession to the Throne were usually identified by a golden rayed sun insignia embroidered in their uniforms' collar. ( ) Doctrine and Shipbuilding IAN warships tended to be smaller and less massive than Manticoran vessels, in order to achieve higher acceleration rates. Andermani tactics and shipbuilding favored an intensive use of anti-ship missiles to the detriment of energy weaponry, and even though Andermani ships of the wall were smaller than their RMN counterparts, they often carried much heavier missile batteries. Whereas both the RMN and the People's Navy painted their ships white, IAN ships were painted in a haze gray color scheme. Also, while Manticoran ships carried their pennant numbers painted in their hulls, the Imperial Andermani Navy had their ships' names emblazoned in red-trimmed golden letters just aft of their forward impeller rings. ( ) Personnel :See here for a list of known Andermani naval personnel. Ships :See here for a list of known Andermani naval vessels. References External links * Major fleet strengths as of 1920 PD Category:Anderman Empire Category:Military of the Andermani Empire